Everyday
by WadeYoureBarelyAlive
Summary: That man talked a big game and boy did he back that shit up. (Negan One Shot)


_**Inspired by "Everyday" by Ariana Grande**_

* * *

 _ **"Anytime I'm alone, I can't help thinking about you  
All I want, all I need, all I see, it's just me and you"**_

Chelsea gazed out the window anxiously awaited his return to get back from yet another supply run. She couldn't help but continue to think back to an earlier conversation between her and Sherry.

When she took up Negans proposal of being his wife, she politely demanded that she'd still be allowed to do her own laundry. Even before the apocalypse, she wasn't comfortable with someone else handling her clothes. Call it a quirk. And now as she folded the last of her dry garments, she felt someone sit down next to her, _Sherry_. Chelsea and Sherry had an oddly endearing relationship. Looking over at the lovely brunette, she waited for her to speak.

"The girls were talking again. Noticing he's slowly stopped seeing them ever since you came into the picture." Sherry started out saying but correcting herself "…now none of us are complaining, good on you honey, but they just can't seem to wrap their heads around why you enjoy him as much as you do. We all know for a fact that man can be a bit…much. Hell, they don't get why he still has us around when he's obviously taken such a shine to you." She finished with a slight chuckle.

Chelsea looked down, a rosy shade tinting her cheeks. Unsure how to respond.

She knew that they just wouldn't get it.

Snapping back into the present upon hearing the telltale sounds of tires crunching on gravel. "He's back." She thought giddily as she practically skipped to his room and waited.

What Sherry and the other wives obviously didn't get was that Negan just gave it so damn good. That man talked a big game and boy did he back that shit up.

 ** _"He giving me that good shit  
That make me not quit, that good shit"_**

As the months went on he started visiting her more, leaving her little gifts on her nightstand, letting her stay overnight. It started becoming very obvious that Negan had a favorite.

One night he had confessed to her that after she came around, he just wanted her. That the only reason he kept the other wives around, was just for appearances. Maintain that dominance. Oddly enough, she understood.

Posing daintily on his silky smooth bedspread, she waited. Not even five minutes later the door opened to reveal the man that she just couldn't get enough of.

 ** _"He giving me that good shit  
That make me not quit, that good shit"_**

As soon as his gaze met hers, it was like something snapped. In two long strides, he was in front of her, wrapping his leather clad arms tightly around her. Holding her as close as humanly possible. All but whispering "Baby, I need you".

Gently pulling his chin down, her lips met his. Rubbing her arms up under his jacket pushing it off, then pulling his t-shirt off. Licking her lips she littered his toned chest with love bites. Hearing him let out a relieved sigh, she looked up at his face. Eyes of full blown lust. Just for her. Pushing her back onto the bed, shedding the last of his clothing. Running his long fingers up her calves, giving a gentle squeeze here and there as he reached her thighs. Lips biting her in places that made her eyes roll back into her skull.

 ** _"Oh, he give it to me  
Everyday, everyday, everyday (eve-ry)  
He give it to me"_**

Pulling off the rest of her clothing, he continued his perusal of her soft flesh. Meeting back up face to face, he molded their lips back together in a long languid kiss. A kiss, that she was sure he didn't bestow upon any of the other wives. It was full of promised love.

"Oh Chels you've been ready for me even before I got back, haven't you?" He spoke in a husky whisper as he palmed her readily hot mound. Biting her lip hard all she could do was nod. "Jesus fucking Christ, all for me."

Rubbing that sweet bundle of nerves, she mewled lifting her hips to grind against his hand. The closer she got the more the intense she felt. Then he stuck two fingers in..

"Come on babydoll. Fuckin cum on my hand" Negan gasped into her neck as his hands vigorously worked her clit while the other pumped into her. Finally, she let out a raspy scream that she felt deep into her bones. It was like she was transported onto another plane of existence.

 ** _"Oh, he give it to me  
Everyday, everyday, everyday (eve-ry)  
He give it to me"_**

Pushing up off her, standing there he grasped his own hard length. Rubbing up and down he kept his stare square on her. Her body was full of sensation. Eyes on him, she trailed her fingers up and down her body, letting out soft moans of post orgasmic bliss.

She was definitely hungry for more.

Slowly she rose up on her knees in front of him. Removing his own hands, she replace them with her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks, she took him in as much as she could. Massaging his delicious length with her soft warm mouth, she heard his pleasured groans. Sparked by a sudden bout of mischief, she looked up at him meeting his eyes with a wink. She very lightly nipped at him.

"Oh, you naughty little fucking minx. Turn around." He groaned as she got on all fours. Displaying her soaked sex for him. Kneeling behind her, he grasped her rounded bottom. "God I love this ass" he muttered with a loud smack of his hand making her release a surprised moan. Rubbing the tender flesh, he smacked it again.

 ** _"Anytime, anywhere, baby boy, I can misbehave  
Breathe me in, breathe me out, feel me I'm running through your veins"_**

"Ohmygod, babe I need you" she breathed out as he let out another attack on her other cheek. Gripping her hips with one hand, he lined himself up with her soaked core and pushed in.

Pausing for a moment, he traced his hands along the outline of her hourglass figure. He leaned a bit into her wrapping his hands around her neck with a decent enough pressure. Slowly picking up the pace, he savored each drawn out moan that morphed into frantic chants of "yes" as his hips collided against her red bottom.

"You take my big fat cock in that nice tight pussy. Fucking Christ girl.." Negan moaned as he continued his assault on her body.

 ** _"I put that work on you everyday  
When the night fall 'til the sun come  
You done fell in love with a bad guy"_**

Feeling his release closing in, he reached under her, zeroing in on her clit. Rubbing furiously, he felt her walls clamp down on his length, triggering his own undoing. With a loud satisfied groan, he came hard inside that sweet pussy of hers. Letting his head lay on her back, nuzzling the soft clammy skin, he chuckled.

 ** _"I don't compromise my passion  
It's not what you do for me, I'm doing the same for you."_**

"God damn darling just when I thought I couldn't love you enough." Was whispered into her skin. It was something that he'd been saying for months. Chelsea was beaming with pride and adoration.

After helping each other clean up, he pulled her close under the silky soft sheets. Nuzzling her neck, he drifted off. As Chelsea started dozing off, she couldn't help but think back to Sherry's question. She enjoyed Negan because of shit like this. He worshiped her and in return, she worshiped him right back. A simple act of give and take that somehow blossomed into something more profound.

 ** _"He giving me that good shit  
That make me not quit, that good shit"_**


End file.
